Reckless
by melzx
Summary: Nicholas is definetly not impressed with the way Lucy endangers herself by following Solange.     during out for blood.. when Lucy follows Solange in the forest   Lucy x Nicholas
1. Chapter 1

Hi.! this is my first ever fanfic that I'm going to post so please be kind. I am a big fan of the 'Drake Chronicles' and a bigger fan of Lucy and Nicholas so I couldn't stop myself from writing a story about them xD. I dont know if its gonna be a oneshot or a proper story yet.

I donot own the characters or anything. So... Enjoy! or atleast try to. ^.~

* * *

I literally had to drag my 'human' legs in order to match up with the steps that were currently being taken by my best friend.

Phew. She could really try for the Olympics and obviously win – **duh**. That's the plus point of being an immortal, vampire. But on the downside, she could never enjoy the warm sun as before and I don't really think Olympics held place at night? Oh whatever I wasn't into sports really coz I don't really consider myself an 'athlete'.

This is me, Lucky Hamilton. But call me Lucy if you prefer the way your bones are located in your body. Hey. It isn't a threat ok.

I'm the most non-violent person you will ever come across. Or not. Maybe?, but you know, better safe than sorry.

Right now I'm desperately dragging my pathetic legs and following my best friend. I'm also hiding and failing **miserably**; I mean she could probably hear my heartbeat or something. But being the greatest friend that I am I kept going after her to assure her that she would never be alone and I will always be there for her even if it kills me. And technically I'm proving my point right now. I will die if she doesn't stop now.

As if she could hear my mind, she stopped. Thankfully. I stopped my legs from going any further because I wasn't here to lecture her or invade her privacy. I just wanted to give her some time alone and in the same time, not die with worry and this seemed perfect.

The gentle gust of wind swept my hair softly and I stood quietly watching my best friend.

For a 16 year old teenager, she has sure gone through a lot. I felt so useless and guilty having had to watch my best friend battle for her life and being unable to do anything but pray for her life. Also she had to go through one of the toughest battles of her life and I wasn't even with her – courtesy to my **beloved** boyfriend.

Oh!

That reminds I am so dead after he finds out about this; we being out 'unprotected'. I shuddered at how his reaction is going to be. Over-protective fool. I rolled my eyes but still a soft smile found it ways to my lips.

I can worry about it later.

I watched Sol as a soft sigh escaped her pale lips. She looked undoubtedly beautiful with her pale skin that almost glowed under the light.

I carefully searched her face but it showed nothing. She hadn't notice my presence or anything by the looks of it.

Seriously?

That was a serious problem. She was going through so much that her vampire instinct didn't even notice me.!

I would have personally finished those undead bastards for making her life so miserable. I _would_ have found a way to do so if they weren't already dead.

Then her eyebrows slightly narrowed and her nose wrinkled looking at my direction. Uh-oh, what next? Montmartre or whatever was finished right?

My thoughts were put in a halt when the piercing smell of rotten mushroom and mud entered my nose along with the feel of cold hand on my shoulder.

I froze. Sol's eyes widened and she tried to reach out for me. I felt numb because living my whole life with the Drakes has made me familiar or know about things that were a threat. Hel Blar.

Before I could even do anything, I was forcefully pushed. The impact was so strong that I was practically flying. I winced in pain as my body came in contact with the hard tree trunk.

I could taste blood in my mouth. My eyes began to fail and it finally drifted shut when Sol's screamed my name and Nicholas was in front of me, his breathtakingly gorgeous face twisted as if he was being tortured.

* * *

So? feedbacks are most welcome. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Okay... thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I'm not trying to be melodramtic or anything xD but it means much to me. Please keep your feedbacks coming. I would be really thankful. :))

Note : its during 'out for blood' so some of the things actually happened.

* * *

I felt my hand twitch along with my eyes that began to open itself. I groaned slightly feeling the aching pain of my arm as well as the intensity of the light that was too much that it could set my eyes on fire. No kidding there.

To spare my half-dead eyes, I slowly closed them and man did that felt good.

After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and fortunately it didn't hurt as much. I let my eyes wander to analyse my surrounding.

I was in my room which is the Drake's guest room. Seeing that my eyes were alright by now, I reckoned that my brain would be able to function properly as well. Not that I would place a bet on it.

I tried to go over the things from yesterday. My eyes narrowed as I couldn't quite remember and honestly it did hurt a bit to think right now. The drake brothers would have a very good laugh about it if they knew.

I groaned and brought my hands up to let it rest up in my head. I figured it was better to do something than just sit here. I slowly left my warm and comfy bed. The first thing that I searched for was my glasses. Upon reaching them, I gladly took and wore them.

I walked towards the window and I am not even lying when I say this room had the best view in the entire house. The endless sky was painted in the beautiful colours of orange and red making me aware of the time. The scenery seemed surreal and it could take anyone's breath away; I knew I was no exception for I could feel myself taking deep breaths.

I changed into another sets of clothes which were a pair of shorts and t-shirt with my usual accessories.

The sky was now engulfed by the darkness of the night and millions of diamonds were shining brightly in it. _The Drakes would be up in about half an hour_, I thought.

With that in mind, I proceeded towards the door. After they wake up, Solange is going to be busy with Kieran. Definitely. I had to roll my eyes at that. Those two were inseparable and such lovebirds. I've witnessed their moments **live!** Eww! I know. I mean they are always at each other's arms - face would be the right word.

But then everyone says the same thing about Nicholas and me. I used to hate this boy about months ago. Ok, not hate but I don't really know the right word for our relationship before, but now... I smiled at the little arguments that we had before. Okay. It wasn't little at all and some of them were so ugly that it wasn't worth remembering. But still you know.

The thought of Nicholas made me miss him. My body longed for his touch and scent. It always put me at ease. Ok. I sound like a third rated desperately failing actress and I'm not the clingy types. But it felt like days since I've last seen him.

I froze. Flashbacks of the night before flooded through my head. _**Solange**_ - _**Forest**_ - _**Hel-blar**_. The last thought made me sprint in a run. _**Nicholas! - **_being attacked by Hel-blar.

I know he's capable of handling himself but still it's natural for me to be worried about him right? Ah doesn't matter. I ran and ran until I reached my destination. The very thought of him being dead will kill me and I forced myself not to think about it. My heart was pounding so fiercely like someone knocking on a door desperately. How stupid of me to forget about it. God! I barged into his room.

_Sigh_. Relief washed over me to see him there, ok; without any injuries and more importantly, alive.

He immediately sat up horrified and panicking. He was about to jump off the bed when I softly called.

"Nicky", it was so soft that it almost went away with the sigh that followed next but I knew it was impossible for his vampire hearing to escape my voice.

He seemed to calm down and the next thing I knew I was on his arms securely locked.

"What the hell, Lucky? What happened to your heart beat? Have you been running or what?" The concern in his voice was so strong that I even ignored his stupid name for me and I was too relieved to see him that I didn't want to start bickering. Besides, I will get back at him later. Definitely. How dare he make me worry like that?

His expression softened and he reached for my face, his thumb gently wiping the tears that had escaped my eyes without even me knowing.

More tears escaped. The relief of seeing him were being disguised in the tears. I started, "I got scared you stupid fool… So scared thinking I won't be able to see you again,.. I I ran when I realized what had happened" I was babbling by now and my cries were slowly beginning to subside.

"Thank god you were alright. If you weren't-

He placed his finger in my lips to stop me from speaking further. The cool hands felt good against my skin. He slowly lifted my chin making me look directly into his eyes.

He slowly made his way towards my face until his lips finally found mine. I shivered involuntarily at the touch and my heartbeat started to increase a bit. He gently nipped on my lower lip as if asking for the permission to enter. I more than gladly parted my lips and his tongue found mine. The kiss that started as gentle turned into a fierce one. His tongue expertly explored every corner of my mouth. Our tongues seemed to move together in harmony.

He pulled away and I looked at him hurt and confused.

"Breath," he demanded softly and then only I realized that I had been holding my breath. I followed and was surprised with myself when I took deep and big breaths; how long exactly had I been holding my breath for? It certainly didn't matter now.

My heartbeat seemed to have calmed down a bit. I immediately searched for the comfort of his muscular arms by leaning into it and hugging him. He returned the favour by placing both his arms around me securely.

"I love you," my heart started its race again. It wasn't the first time he confessed but my reaction was the same every time.

Somehow each time, I couldn't bring myself to say those words aloud. I mean I haven't really said the 'L' word to anyone in that wayy.. I shifted slightly aware of the intense looks his eyes were giving me.

He began, "I know you aren't ready to say those words yet and I'm not rushing you, I will never. I just want you to know that I will always love you and you are the most precious thing to me."

Now, who cannot love him? But being the stupid fool that I am, I couldn't say anything. I simply reached out and gave a peck on his lips. We both smiled at each other.

"Lucky, let's get going downstairs. Sol is going crazy there"

With that being said, we both headed downstairs with me smacking him but not hard enough to hurt him. God, Nicholas Drake what have you done to me?

He seemed to forget about the reason why I landed on that situation or he chose not to bring it up. Either way, I was thankful.

Downstairs, I was immediately greeted with Solange's **'break your bones'** hug. After that, I cozied myself between Sol and Nicholas, leaning towards Nicholas who had his arms around me.

Nicholas's eyes went towards my bruised hand and it dangerously narrowed. He gritted his teeth together.

"Those bastards, how dare they touch you or more, hurt you? I swear I will rip-

Rolling my eyes, I replied "I'm fine, Nicky. It's a small wound"

His nose flared as in actually flared. Bad move from me I guess.

As if on cue, Quinn entered. God, Quinn I could hug you right now. What a great timing you have.

"Quinn" I called but it sounded more like a squeal. He looked at me like I was crazy but when he saw Nicholas, understanding immediately lit his face.

Desperately trying to move the spotlight from me, I went on to inquire Quinn.

"Did you meet Hunter? Did you two kiss?" I carried on without letting him answer, "of course, you did. So how was it?"

Now, everyone meaning Nicholas, Solange and mine attention were on him. He looked just as uncomfortable as me being in the spotlight. ! got you Quinn. There is actually something that makes you uneasy.

He smoothly changed the subject, "what were you doing out there yesterday?"

I gave him '_the glare'_ which got some response as usual because he shivered a bit but then the fool stood his ground and added, ''You know it's dangerous to be out at night, **Unprotected**,'' He put a special emphasis in the 'unprotected' bit. Yep. He is digging up my grave. What a wonderful almost brother I have. Note the sarcasm please.

A growl actually escaped from Nicholas. He stood up quietly and made his way upstairs. I was about to thank god but then he said more like forced the words out, ''Quinn, can you handle Sol please while I have got some **business** with Lucky.''

Uh-oh. I'm dead.

The idiot still had the nerve to say, ''Okay, don't worry little bro. Take your time.'' I could literally hear his grin while he was speaking.

I gave him a last look and he mouthed a _'sorry'_ towards me, without looking sorry **at all**. I glared harder if that was possible and only then he paled a little. He is pushing me into the sharks just because I brought up the topic about his kiss? Oh no, Quinn Drake. I **am** going to make you feel **so** sorry about this.

I helplessly looked at Sol but she had got her hands full with that idiot. Nicholas was already upstairs. _'What the hell_,' I thought. Lets just face it. I _confidently_ took my small coward steps up to my room.

* * *

ummm.. feedbacks? they are most welcome :)) xx

lastly, thankx again to those who reviewed my first chapter. This chapter is for you guys : Tay. , Twilight Gleek , vampaddiction and casey. xx


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you yet again for the wonderful reviews. they certainly made my day :D

and school has started -.- boring.!

but enjoy the chapter ^.~

* * *

As soon as the door snapped shut, Nicholas spoke,

''Lucy, why were you out there yesterday?''

But he was surprisingly calm. This side of him scared me the most. He could shout at me and all; it was normal but seeing him so calm leads to one and _only_ thing: I am in serious trouble. He seems seriously shaken by it.

To get a better reaction from him, I indifferently replied, 'I was bored.'

I knew that was going to have a serious effect on him. He exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. Might as well start counting now:

5

4

3

2

1!

'BORED? REALLY BORED! THIS ISNT A LAUGHING MATTER, DONT YOU UNDERSTAND HOW SERIOUS THE PROBLEM IS? LUCKY HAMILTON! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I WAS YESTERDAY?'

I flinched slightly at his tone and opened my mouth wanting to explain but he held up his hand to stop me from speaking further.

'I was literally crazy yesterday. Knowing somehow it was my fault that you were hurt. I should have protected you better'

Ok. Wait a minute. How did it turn this way, how was he guilty that I was injured? Not wanting to waste another second, I explained, "I was worried about Sol, Nicholas. She has been through so much. And she is my best friend for god sake."

"You shouldn't have been there out, unprotected. You should have at least told me before going.!'

"But then you wouldn't have let me go," came my reply.

"Exactly because that would have saved you," he said eyeing my bruise.

"I'm not a fragile flower, Nicholas. These bruise means absolutely nothing. I'm stronger than that."

His voice rose dangerously, "You could have been killed! Dammit. You don't understand how I feel. Don't you realize you are vulnerable to the creatures out there? Are you that suicidal? You can't protect yourself so stop this, Lucy."

Ok that did it for me.

''I said I was worried for her. She isn't only your sister. She is my best friend. I care for her and love her as much as you do. I'm not weak. I am stronger than you think Nicholas Drake. I don't think you know me well. And yes, I will willingly die for her if that saves her. I'm able to protect her as much as you guys can. I can also protect you! Don't you dare underestimate me! And you are saying I don't understand you? Trust me, Nicholas Drake when I say, I do. I have been through worse. The time you left me locked in a closet and went off. Do you think I enjoyed being _safe and sound_?" I let out a low shaken laugh. "Every minute of it was like hell for me. Without knowing how you guys were doing, without knowing whether you were ok or not and mostly whether I would see you or not. But no, you didn't even think about that. Why would you? You just locked me in because you were worried about me, don't you realize that I have the same freaking feelings. I love you so I am capable of worrying just as you are so what if I'm not as strong as you. I can protect you too."

I didn't realize that by now I was shouting. I stubbornly held the angry tears in my eyes, not wanting them to fall in case he mistook them as me being sad. I didn't want him to see me as weak and vulnerable. Of all people, he should have known that. I started to walk away because clearly there was no point in staying here.

The cold hand on my arms stopped me from going any further. I just let it stay there enjoying its cold feel.

"What did you say?" He softly asked.

I looked at him horrified. Did he honestly expect me to go through all of that?

''Seriously Nicholas, are you trying to piss me off because clearly you have succeeded. Now if you can excuse me, I would like to take my leave.'' I took a step forward but immediately halted because of his steel tight grip on my arms.

''You just said you love me,'' did I really? Anyway, wasn't it obvious?

Rolling my eyes I replied, ''Took you long enough to figure out, genius. Even if I don't say it often that's how I really feel.''

I was now locked in his arms. He embraced me and I enclosed my arms around his waist. He parted but only slightly to look directly in my eyes.

''Do you even realize how long I've waited to hear those words from you?'' He sighed, ''I am sorry, Lucy. You know I am always sensitive when it comes to you and when I saw you there yesterday, I couldn't think straight. You looked so lifeless. The reason why you could have landed in that situation flew out of my mind. I thought you were injured so I didn't brought up the topic about yesterday but then Quinn brought it up and I totally lost my cool.''

He looked at me pleadingly with those gorgeous eyes. I was now calmed down from my anger completely. ''I am sorry,'' he added as if that weren't enough.

I sighed, 'You know it's not fair when you look at me that way. I cannot say no to that.''

He chuckled and reached for my lips and yet again I felt like I was in heaven. I parted my lips trying to breath in his scent. He darted his tongue forward and continued to kiss me. He kissed me with so much intensity that I felt lacking and in order to catch him up, I kissed back with the same intensity. Like always, he pulled away and gazed me tenderly.

I breathed in without having to be told.

''Oh and if I hadn't said it already, you are forgiven and I'm sorry for worrying you as well,''

Without the need to hear his reply, I reached for his lips and kissed him again. The hands that were placed on his waist were on his neck. He pulled away from my lips and instead sucked on my neck. He gently bit on it and I shivered from the pleasure it brought. He placed soft kisses on my neck. I missed the feel of his lips on mine. I growled and used my hands to cup his face guiding them back to my lips. He chuckled and I think he said something along the line, ''Quite impatient are we.'' Honestly, my mind wasn't able to process correctly right now with his lips working expertly on mine.

The kiss ended with the annoying voice that said, ''Show is over, lovebirds.'' I pulled away and glared at the door where Quinn had been standing a while ago.

Nicholas gave a soft peck on my lips and my face immediately brightened. He let out a soft laugh.

''You are precious to me, Lucy and mean more than anything else to me. I know you are capable of handling yourself but please let me do that job. I love you now and for ever and I will always protect you. So next time, lets not repeat it shall we?''

My heart started to race again and it was so hard to concentrate while my eyes involuntarily made their ways to his lips. God! He has changed me to a 'kiss-addict''. And as if to prove my point, I reached for his lips.

I brought my hands up to his head curling my fingers around his hair and pulling him closer to me when that was physically impossible as we were already pressed against each other. He sucked on my lower lips gently and I could already feel my lips swollen. But that was at the least of my things to care. After a moment, we pulled away.

He leaned into my forehead and smiled 'my smile' as I called it because it was only for me and it sent my already crazy heart even wild.

''I love you,'' I breathed against his lips. He seemed a bit taken back but nonetheless maintained his smile.

''That's the second time you have said it. Are you alright? Or did you injure your head too bad?'' He teased.

I snapped, ''That is why I don't say it. You make fun of me. Forget it, you won't be hearing it again.''

He chuckled, ''Aww. Don't be mad, Lucky. I was just kidding and besides I love you and you would certainly be hearing it a lot until your weak heart gives in to me.'' He finished it with a wink.

''Call me that again and I will break your nose.'' I warned him but even he knew that I won't be able to hurt him unless he becomes an ass like he was when he locked me in the closet.

He chuckled again. He brought his hand down and intertwined them with mine. Bringing them up and placing a soft kiss on mine.

''Lets get going downstairs, shall we?'' He sternly added, ''And no more violence unless your hand is healed, alright?''

I gave him a peck on his lips and softly promised, ''Quinn is going to die.''

He rolled his eyes and laughed which brought a smile to my face. With that we made our way to downstairs.

* * *

So? feedbacks are always welcome. ^.^

and thankx to : crystallee94121, casey , tay and crazepotz for reviewing my second chapter.. you guys are awesome.. lol

xx and Tay : thankx for 'counting'on me i guess.. haha


	4. Chapter 4

Hiyaa to my beloved readers ;))

i had exams yesterday so i wasn't able to update,,, :/

actually this story was supposed to be finished with the last chapter [chapter 3] but then i just added this chapter cuz i was really happy due to your comments and wanted to repay back? xD idk..

this chapter is all about lucy and nicky :)))

thankx again for the wonderful reviews.. you guys are truly awesome..! xxxx

* * *

Epilogue

Few months later:

I woke up feeling my vampire blanket wrapped around me. Living with the Drakes for so long has kind of made me used to their own sleeping routine. I looked outside where the sky looked as if it was painted in black with lots of glitters sprinkled in it. My eyes went back to Nicholas who was sleeping calmly. He was holding me with such care as if I was something fragile that would break. Even in his sleep, he looked breathtakingly gorgeous like usual. He looked like an angel and I wondered if I was worthy for him. My head shook slightly bewildered on my own thoughts. Gosh, I should stop reading romantic novels. I swear they will be the death of me.

Using my fingertip, I slightly traced around his features. I started with his eyes, softly so that I wouldn't wake him up. When I came to his lips, his lips automatically stretched into a beautiful smile. His eyes were still closed. I tried to pull my hand away embarrassed, but his cold hand refrained me from doing so. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I was thankful that he couldn't see me. I tried to pull my hand away for it had stayed there a bit too long but his grip remained totally firm.

''What are you doing? It's still early,'' he whined but his voice was husky and sexy, it sent butterflies fluttering in my stomach wildly.

I tried my best to remove my eyes from his face. After successfully doing so, I replied, ''Excuse me, Nicky, it is already night if you haven't noticed.''

He chuckled and my heart skipped a bit. He opened one of his eyes and leaned forward to peck me in the lips causing my heart to beat faster.

''But I'm tired.''

Raising my eyebrow, I questioned, ''So?''

He simply pulled me to his chest so that my back was leaned against it and I was faced towards the window looking at the endless sky.

''Stay with me,'' he simply ordered. As if I needed to be told.

A smile found its way to my face upon this gesture. After dating him for months, I have discovered many new things about him like: he isn't the kissing type in public whereas I'm the total opposite. He surprises me with hugs and pecks when I am down. He is extremely overprotective about his family but now that I think about it, it's especially me. He is sensitive about the topics surrounding me as he said so himself, he tends to get worried about me too easily. He cares for me too much. He loves me too much that I feel whether I am really worth it. Before I could stop it, a sigh escaped my lips.

Nicholas slightly nudged me. ''What are you thinking about?''

''Nothing,'' I replied but I knew Nicholas too well. He wasn't going to take that as an answer and as if to prove it he replied sternly, ''Lucy.''

I sighed again for he would never give up unless I gave him a proper answer, ''I am thinking, Nicholas.''

''Why do I suddenly feel worried, '' he replied back teasingly.

I rolled my eyes but decided to ignore it. He nudged me urging me to answer.

''I am just thinking; about me, you, about us… Why do you love me so much, Nicholas?''

He seemed a bit taken back but I continued, ''Your love for me is too much that it makes me wonder whether I'm really worthy of it or not.''

He sighed which sounded dangerously close to being relieved while turning me around to face him. I raised my eyebrow and he simply answered, ''I thought it was going to be about break up or something''.

He smiled and said, ''As for your other 'crazy-Lucy' question: I love you it's as simple as that''.

I stared at him lovingly while he continued, ''There isn't any explanation or anything, I love you for who you are and how you make me feel. So, I'd say you don't let your mind work too much, its worrying me you know.'' I ignored his teasing for I was too contented with his answer.

''I love you,'' the words came out naturally from my mouth. I wasn't surprised or anything, it is easy to express my feelings for him now.

I tried to reach for his lips but it was kind of hard as he was holding me firmly on my arm. Knowing my intention, he leaned downwards and claimed my lips. As always my lips immediately responded to his touch. I parted my lips and his tongue entered my mouth, its tip touching my own. I shivered slightly but continued to kiss him back. The pleasure was too much that I felt myself drowning in it. His lips were working expertly on mine that it always kept me asking for more. Not wanting to ever let go, I kissed him back. But he pulled back as always or I could literally die cause of no air.

''I love you too,'' he smiled at me and gently placed a soft kiss on the tip of my nose. I smiled back.

My heart was still racing and it was hard to calm it down due to the looks that he was currently giving me.

''_Nicky_, what have you been doing with _Lucky_.'' A way too familiar voice shouted from outside the door followed by the laughs of his other brothers.

''Go away, Quinn.'' Nicholas yelled back but nonetheless maintained his smile.

I groaned, ''I swear he won't let us have a peaceful moment of our own.'' I recalled the memories of us as in Nicholas and me being interrupted by the annoying idiot **several** times. In return, I showed Hunter all the stupid pictures of him that was with me. His face was priceless when he knew about it. Ah.. revenge is indeed sweet.

I jerked back to reality with Quinn's mocking voice that said, ''Oh, haven't you had enough 'moments' till now.''

I retorted, ''Stop being bitter just cause Hunter isn't here now.'' That seemed to have shut him up because I couldn't hear his voice anymore. Wohoo, one point for me.

Beside me, Nicholas chuckled slightly shaking his head. I smiled back and reached for his lips.

* * *

END ~

feedbacks are always welcome.. ^.^

i might write another story about nicky&lucky [i just love them xD] so please look out for it as well..

till then goodbye.. :D

3


End file.
